HNKNA - Tough Love
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Ace just can't keep away. Every time he gets lost he is always drawn back to Jackie somehow. How will little miss workaholic deal with such a carefree and nonchalant character like Ace when it is his type that she despises? Jackie X Ace
1. Chapter 1

Well, you finally have it! A Jackie X Ace! Now, if someone can explain to me how to delete the poll or somehow look at the results I'll appreciate it. I have no idea how it works! Well, let me know what you think about this pair~

* * *

The heavy bags weigh down my arms as I struggle with each and every step. I'm such an idiot; why didn't I just go ahead and accept Boris's offer to tag along? At least then I can make him carry all of this crap. The monstrous load of bolts make my arms scream for desperation to find a resting place and sit there until someone came to find me. I don't want to. I'll never hear the end of it if Boris or worse yet Ace finds me. My arms tremble as my joints are on their last little bit of valuable energy. A nearby bench beckons to me making my arms nearly fall out of their sockets.

Life sucks.

I give in to my screaming arms, huffing as I set down the bags next to a park bench. I lazily plop down into the bench, leaning back with a heavy sigh. I'll just sit down for a little bit. That's all.

"Huh? Jackie~!" A cheerful voice cries.

...

... Can't I get just ONE moment of peace?

"Ugh ...," I groan, lolling my head to the side and spied Ace hopping through the bushes.

"I win! I found you!" He excitedly shouts tapping his hands against the back of the bench.

"We weren't playing hide and seek Ace." I grumble closing my eyes. I just want to sleep ...

"Huh? Yes we were."

"Well, yeah a few days ago but -,"

"Exactly! Boo~ you're not very good at this game, Jackie." Ace pouts poking me in the head. I angrily roll my eyes looking over the knight. Oh _really_?

"What are you talking about? It took you a few days to find me didn't it?" I snap flicking him on the nose. He scrunches up his nose holding it.

"Yeah ...,"

"So, therefore, _I_ win." I huff covering my eyes. I was so sick and tired of him tailing me everywhere I made him play hide and seek while I snuck away. I didn't realize that he would take it so seriously.

"Yeah ... you win. Alright." Ace hums as he crouched down, cupping his cheek as he tilted his head. I shut my tired eyes heaving a heavy sigh. I'm so tired ... and I need to work on the rollercoaster when I get back too. Bah. I hum as Ace's finger touches the back of my neck, running his digit up the length of my throat to just below my chin before repeating the motion.

"Hmm ... that feels good." I mutter, too tired to bother fighting back with him. Ace darkly chuckles as something touched my forehead.

"That's good. I'd rather give pleasure than misery to my favorite foreigner~,"

"What about Alice?" I numbly ask cracking open my eyes. He pulls back tapping his chin.

"She's no fun. Plus, she never let me listen to her heart!" Ace pouts, folding his arms as he looked away. "I really wanted to listen too ... ."

"Hm ... ," I mumble rubbing my eyes. I don't want to get back but I really should. Or else Gowland will start asking why I was so late.

"Aw~ is Jackie sleepy~?" Ace teases poking my nose as the realization I won't fight back finally hits him.

"Yeah ... ," I moan. I _really_ want to sleep. I think I might actually just pass out right here and now I'm so tired. I lean forward on the bench hardly able to keep my head up. Why am I so tired? Oh yeah, that's right. I pulled an all nighter trying to fix the rollercoaster, which I need to work on as soon as I get back.

"Then~ go to sleep!" Ace simply states as he sits beside me. Ace yanks my head onto his lap pressing his hand over my eyes. I struggle for a moment before deciding against it. I'm too tired for that.

"There you go ... now, that's a good foreigner isn't it?" Ace teased rubbing my head. I moaned in the back of my throat, ignoring him as I close my eyes. Too tired to fight ...

ACE'S POV

Huh? I slightly part my fingers spying her closed eyes. She really fell asleep? My eyes soften as I gently sweep my hand over her cheek. How naive and trusting. Doesn't she know better than to make herself defenseless in my presence? But then again, I'm not surprised that she passed out.

After all, that faceless _did_ put quite a bit of that drug in her drink when she wasn't looking. Imagine my surprise when I got lost and saw her sipping out of a tall glass of water whilst a seedy character scurried away~

I slyly glance to my left as he approached, trying to sneak up on me. Cute~ he's trying to surprise me. Normally I would play along but he involved the cute foreigner with a heart. I can't have that. The second he drew close enough and raised his sword I whip my arm around, cleaving him in half as my sword buries into the tree.

"Nighty night Mr. Faceless~," I hum watching as he slumps to the ground and shifts into a clock. Yay~! Now I have another clock for Julius. I contently sigh and lean back, rubbing her neck. She's soft. And so _weak_! I swear I could easily throw her over my shoulder with just my pinkie! I laugh at the thought making a few passing faceless look at me oddly. I lean down and kiss her forehead. So trusting and innocent~

I want to ruin it; her _innocence_.

‡

Hot DANG he doesn't take things slowly does he?! **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out what happens~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? What cha workin' on now?" Boris curiously asks as I tightened the last bolt. My back aches from hours of lying on it, facing the bottom of a large tea cup. My back's been killing me lately! Ugh, it's feels like I've slept on a pile of rocks last night. Which wouldn't be entirely inaccurate. While I was working on a rollercoaster I dozed off for a few minutes. But when I woke up it was morning again. This sucks. Maybe I can get Boris to rub my back later.

I honestly thought I fell asleep with Ace on the bench. I must have woken up at some point and hauled those bolts and crap to the amusement park and then passed out working on the ride. I pull back my hands looking over the wires and metal bars making sure everything is perfectly intact. There. That should just about do it for now.

"It's just routine. The tea cups get loose every now and then so the bolts need to be periodically tightened." I explain squeezing out from the cramped space. I lean back and shove against my spine making it loudly crack with aching pain. "Ow ...,"

"Somethin' wrong with ya back?" Boris nosily asks running his finger up my spine. I painfully groan and fall further back thumping my head to his chest.

"I slept on some rocks and now it hurts." Not that this changes anything really. I still need to go out and buy some stupid parts for the rollercoaster. I swear if Gowland tries to open the ride before I'm finished with it I am going to _personally_ end that idiot.

"Well, don't sleep on rocks next time." He cheekily returns.

"Ugh ... yeah." I suck in a deep breath and straighten out shaking off the pain. "It'll eventually pass - ,"

"I found you!" A loud cheerful voice shouts as a large mass comes charging at me with a big grin plaster to his face. Oh no -!

"Agh!" I cry as Ace's giant body barrels into me. I hit the ground hard, shoulder first into the pavement. "Ouch -!"

"Jackie~ How are you doing? Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Freaking OUCH! Get off numb nuts!" I hiss shoving him off before a flare of heat and crippling pain shoots through my shoulder. Huh? I grit my teeth, clutching the aching joint as I look over my hardly responsive fingers.

Uh oh.

"Jackie? Is somethin' wrong?" Boris asks watching as my face pales.

"Um, ah, no, not at all. I just remembered I have work to do on the mirror house." I say quickly scurrying away. Oh crap my arm's dislocated. I can feel it. Stupid Ace! I can't believe he did that!

I hurry through the park doing my best to avoid the shoulder to shoulder crowds. If I get bumped into I'm done for. I can feel it in my aching shoulder. I heavily sigh and smack my head against the wall. Oh, Ace ... I'm going to shove my foot right up your butt one of these days.

"Jackie, you dislocated your shoulder didn't you?" A rolling warmth of breath asks as he darkly chuckles. I nearly scream as I jump Ace's arm wraps around my belly, dragging me behind the alley.

"A-Ace?!"

"Yep yep! Oh~ this doesn't look too good. You should see a doctor."

"I was already on my way to see one."

"Then you lied to me? Awe~ that's not fair, Jackie." Ace pouts before grinning. "I know! I'll be your doctor, Jackie!"

"Be my - _NO_." I start, horrified. Ace as my doctor? I'm going to get my arm amputated!

"But why? I'll be a good doctor! I'll make you feel real good~," he hums, dragging me onto the ground and into his lap.

"Ow! Ace, let go!" I shout, struggling in his grasp as I try to wriggle free.

"No. You need to listen to doctor's orders." He playfully said, hooking his arm around my bicep and the other around my waist. "Now you're going to feel a light~ pinch!

"OW HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER - hey that feels pretty good." I remark as soon as it's done. Dislocated shoulders are normally pretty easy to fix. I know that. But I'm still going to need a stupid sling for a little bit.

"See? I told you I would make you feel good. Want me to make you feel better?" He teases, tightening his arms around my waist. I jump as he leans over me stuffing me tightly in his arms. A faint blush covers my cheeks from the warmth of his body and just his overwhelming size. I bulk as he nuzzles his face into my hair deeply inhaling. "You smell pretty."

"Um, thank you?" I say, unsure how to respond. He smiles and tightens his grip. "A-Ace, that's really tight."

"You think so?" He hums as my shoulder starts to ache from the pressure.

"Ow, Ace, get off." I growl, elbowing his gut. He leans down and closes in on my ear bathing it in his hot breath. His free hand sneaks up to my collarbone, resting it over my throat.

"Hey ... did you know that the fastest way to kill a girl is by strangulation?" He uncharacteristically hums, lightly squeezing.

"Well that doesn't make much sense. A strangulation would work for either gender pretty efficiently. And I can think of faster ways to do it." I mindlessly note as I crane my head back, thumping the back of my head against his shoulder. He blinks, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, a gunshot to the head or heart - or clock I guess - would kill someone instantly. Or drowning is another quick way. A faster way would be cutting off someone's head though." Ace's body trembles with laughter as he leans back, keeping his hands on my hips. I chuckle along, not quite understanding what he means. Uh, why are we laughing?

"Ha ha ha ah~ you're funny Jackie." Ace happily hums. I sigh, giving up with a smile as I lean back against him.

"Hm ... yeah. I guess I am." I say, simply resting my head against his shoulder. Hm~ he doesn't make a half bad pillow.

"Are you tired, Jackie?" Ace asks with a dark chuckle, slipping his hands around to my stomach and gently folds his fingers.

"Mhm ... yeah. But, there's work to do. I'm sure Julius needs you." I say as I eye a shadow from the wall come to life.

"Huh? Oh! That's my ride~," Ace hums, effortlessly hopping up. He sways forward, brushing his lips against my temple. I blink.

Did Ace just kiss me?

"Off I go~ off I go~ to work to work to jobs I go~," he sings trotting out of the alley without a care in the world. I laugh and slip out of the alley tying my hair back. Nah, I don't think he kissed me. If he did I'm sure Ace, the most bubble headed role holder of them all, would have straight up told me.

"Oh? Jackie? What are you doing all the way out here?" Elliot asks as he approaches. I smile and try to hide my limp arm from him. I need to get to a doctors. But, I guess I can tell Elliot.

"Looking for a doctor actually. I hurt my arm." His ears twitches as he immediately looks over the arm I'm trying to hide.

"What happened?"

"Well, I fell and dislocated it." Actually, Ace stupidly tackled me to the ground and knocked it out. But, he reconciled and popped it back in. A faint blush riddles my cheeks. I never really pictured Ace to be so _big_. He literally enveloped all of me in that massive hug of his. I felt like I was going to be swallowed whole! Which ... didn't seem too bad at the time.

"Jackie? Do you have a fever?" Elliot asks, pressing his hand against my forehead. I quickly knock his hand away, embarrassed.

"Um, no, no I don't. I'm just going back to the Amusement Park to find a doctor. See ya." I say trotting off to the Amusement Park.

‡

Yep it was dislocated alright. I sigh popping the pain killers into my mouth with a swig of water. At least I've got medicine to dull the pain a little bit. I trot around the Amusement Park watching as Gowland furiously prepares for the day to come. Apparently tomorrow is a really big Amusement Park day. It's not a Role Holder's event so why even go to all the trouble?

"Aw, I knew something bad happened after you ran out so fast." Boris sighs, poking my arm. I slap his hand away squinting as the sun literally blinds me. The doctor did say some side effects are drowsiness and sensitivity to the sun.

"Yeah."

"Hey, ya uh, alright there?" Boris asks, catching my arm as I sway to the side.

"Ish fine." I slur gripping his shoulder.

"Ah, maybe ya should lay down for' bit." Boris worriedly says as he guides me out of the main attraction and into some shade beneath a tree. My vision slightly warps as he lays me down in the grass, dabbing the sweat off my brow. "Stay here. I'll go get ya some ice water."

"Thanksh." I mutter tossing my head. Oh man what a headache ... this is actually pretty painful.

"Awe~ is Jackie all tuckered out?" Ace teases as he pops out from behind a bush.

"It's scary how you pop up out of nowhere like that." One of these days I'm afraid he's going to surprise me by jumping out of my closet.

"Huh? But that's what makes it so much more fun! Suspense, suspense!" He cries, slipping out of the bushes and sits beside me. I heavily sigh covering my eyes with my elbow. Wow I'm tired ... that doctor wasn't kidding when he said it was a strong pill. I flinch as I feel his warm breath tickling my ear. "Tired again?"

"...Yeah. It's the medicine I took for my shoulder."

"Hm~ a knight shouldn't leave a girl to sleep without a pillow!" He cries, slipping my head onto his lap. I hesitate before my sleepiness takes over. I steadily breath out accepting the odd pillow. "Yeah ... that's it, Jackie. Just close your eyes and just enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?"

"The rain of course!" He cries. My eye cracks open spying the entire world drenched in a downpour. Thank goodness Boris stuck me under a thick tree but I doubt he'll be coming back anytime soon. I shudder as the cold wind wraps around my bare limbs. An electric jolt crawls up my spine as Ace lays his coat over my shivering body.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

"Why, a lady is cold, so of course I, the knight of hearts, will do something about it!" He laughs softly rubbing my cheek. "Sorry."

"About?" I ask, confused. Why is he apologizing?

"I dislocated your shoulder."

"Oh. That's alright."

"So ... you don't mind me hurting you?" He asks with a strange note to his voice.

"Mhm ... of course I mind but a little pain never killed anyone."

"But Jackie ... you're so weak. A little pain can very well slaughter you." He answers with a broad smile and shifty eyes. What is ... he t-talking about? Oh never mind ... I'm way too tired to care at the moment.

ACE'S POV

Jackie is a very stupid foreigner. Alice used to cry from a tiny scratch but Jackie laughs off something like a dislocated shoulder.

I wanted her to yell at me.

I wanted her to scold me.

Why didn't she? I hurt her and she's fine with it? So naive ... such naive thoughts that she'll escape death here in Wonderland. Death is everywhere. Death is life. So why, I wonder, can't she understand that? I smile and gently rub her cheek drifting my hands to her throat. I want to show her just how 'scary' Wonderland can be. Will she be able to handle it or will she break down and run off with some other man like Alice did?

Jackie is so weak ... I know.

Tomorrow I'm going to show her just how weak she is.

‡

Uh oh ACE WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?! Well, PM me ideas cause I'm out. **_10 REVIEWS_** to get the next chapter going and review ideas if you got any it would help out a ton. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes crack open spying a very terrifying sight. Ace's face is mere inches from mine and he has a sly, calculative touch twisting his lips with a hazy look to his blood red eye.

Uh ...

"Hey there Ace. You, uh, watcha doin' there?" I ask trying not to panic. Isn't this position uncomfortable for him? I mean, I'm on his lap right now and he's bending over pretty far.

"Just looking." He hums never breaking eye contact. My focus shifts spying the pitch black sky. Huh. It's night already? I push his head aside and sit up staring at the rain pouring down. Bleh ... it's still raining. My fingers lightly grip Ace's coat before I hand it back to him, letting him slip it on. I weigh my options groaning as I decide to go through with my decision. This is just going to be a rough night for me.

"Come on, Ace." I groan as I roll up to my feet, staring at the rain. I can't let Ace go back to wherever he plans on going through this.

"Hm? Where we going?" He asks, perking up as he hops up.

"My house. Once the rain stops you can-,"

"A sleepover!" He cries, throwing his arms around my waist as he yanks me into a hug. "Yay~ I get to go to a sleep~over~~," he sings swaying back and forth as he inches into the rain. I roll my eyes and push the larger man off.

"Let's just go, Ace." I say before trotting into the rain running over the cobblestone road.

"Ok!" He cries easily keeping up with me. He laughs away as the rain drenches right through my clothes to my skin. Brrr it's cold. I glance back spying the tail end of Ace's coat slipping into a dead end alley.

"Huh? Jackie, where did you go?" He calls out, clearly puzzled. I slap my hand across my forehead. Oh this idiot ...

"Wrong way Ace," I shout, popping back as I look into the alley, "it's this way." He turns around, goofily grinning as he trots back out.

"That's strange. I thought that was a shortcut!" He laughs as he resumes following me. I take a minute to make sure he's following before taking a sharp turn. Ugh my shoulder hurts. And because of the rain drenching the sling I'll have to take it off. I'll probably just stick it in the radiator.

"Look just follow me alright - oh my gosh where did you go _now_?!" I shout looking around the empty road.

"Huh? Oh there you are! Jackie, you need to be careful or else you'll get lost." Ace hardily laughs as he pops his head out from the arcade.

"Hurry up Ace I'm freezing!" I growl watching as he trots over. "Good. Now just follow me I know _all_ the shortcuts there."

"Really? Oh, this looks like a shortcut." He says before hopping off towards another dead end. I jump forward and snatch the back of his collar forcing him to fall back a bit.

"That's a dead end." I point out making sure I'm in his sights before continuing towards my house.

"Really? Wow~ you really know your way around the Amusement Park." Ace says keeping right behind me as I make a few turns. I glance over my shoulder after the first few, making sure he's still there before turning my attention to the way there. This is a shortcut to my house through all the rides but sometimes even I get mixed up here. I look up spying my little apartment slowly coming into view. Ah~ home at last~

"Alright Ace - I look away for _one_ minute and he's _gone_!" I moan in annoyance and clutch my head. Freaking _idiot_. "Alright Ace _now_ where did you go?!" I hike back where I came from keeping a sharp eye out for his red coat. Honestly that man is going to be the death of me I know it! I shakily exhale trying to not let my numbed fingers and toes get to me. It's cold and wet out I don't want to be out in this kind of freaking weather looking for a bubble headed dork!

"Huh? Oh there you are! Jackie, you really need to pay attention so you don't get lost." Ace's voice purrs from behind. I spin around spying the man hopping over to me with blood splattered on his face. My eyes widen as I look behind him seeing nothing but empty streets. W-Where in the world?!

"What in the heck happened and why are you covered in _blood_?" Where did all that blood come from!?

"Huh? Oh don't worry it's not mine!" He cries with a cheerful smile. I snatch hold of his hand dragging him towards my house. Honestly what in the world was this idiot doing?! I nervously keep looking over my shoulder, torn between his smiling blood covered face and any signs of life from within the park. What just happened in those few short minutes I lost sight of him? I quickly throw back the door to my room dragging Ace in with me before I shut it.

"Now, Ace, what in the world happened?" I ask, pausing before locking the two deadbolts I have on the door. There might be more, whoever they were and whatever the heck happened.

"Hm? Oh, some faceless jumped out with weapons and wanted to play and I said yes." Ace smiles before taking off his belt and sword, sliding off his bloody jacket. My jaw drops before I quickly come back to the situation at hand.

"Go take a shower and clean yourself off." I need to soak his coat in some heavy duty soap water to get the stains out. I'm glad they haven't settled though. I fold it up and set it on a nearby towel. But I can't soak it until Ace is done. I jump as I feel Ace's hands touch my hips, lightly gripping them as he leans into my ear.

"Come take a shower with me?" Ace asks with a cool smile and half lidded eyes. I immediately pinch his nose making him let go.

"Stop being a dork and just go take a shower!" I growl pushing him over to the bathroom, "and give me your clothes. I'm going to dry them real quick." I say as I take two towels out of the bathroom for myself and toss them on the floor outside the bathroom. I look up spying the man already half naked as he unbuckles his belt.

"Wow! I didn't know you were so forward Jackie but ok~," he hums unzipping his pants.

"Dork! Idiot! Stupid!" I growl, quickly tearing the heck out of there before slamming the door shut. "Why didn't you wait for me to get out?!"

"You said you needed my clothes right?" Ace hums with what I can picture a perfectly cheeky smile on his face. I roll my eyes and crack the door open, reaching my one hand in.

"Give me your clothes Ace." I heavily sigh just waiting for him to make an inappropriate comment.

"Hey, hey Jackie let's play a game. I'm going to put stuff in your hand and you're going to tell me what you think it is." He huskily purrs behind the door as I hear him rustling through my stuff.

"You put something in my hand other than your clothes I will dig my nails into it and rip it right off, Ace." I threaten, listening to the silence behind the door. A few moments later I feel his sopping wet clothes plop into my hand, nearly weighing it all the way to the floor.

"Good choice." I answer before pulling my hand free and shut the door. Seriously he can be such a kid sometimes! I hop over towards the window and wring out his pants and shirt the best I can before laying them over the radiator, putting it on full blast. I want these things to be dry before he's done. I rethink my tactic for a minute before moving his shirt aside and just laying his pants over the blasting air. These are the most important that need to be dry by the time he's done in the shower.

I quickly peel off my own clothes and dry myself off, slipping on new undergarments and a pair of sweatpants. The second I slip on my black tank top I hear the water shut off. He's done already? I go back to his pant feeling the damp material. Still not done. I flip it over to evenly dry it out listening to Ace pulling back the shower curtain. Crap.

"Sorry Ace your pants aren't done yet." I call out before draping my wet clothes over a nearby chair. Ace's clothes are first and then my own. No questions.

"That's alright." Ace hums as he opens the door. I cautiously glance over prepared for mental scarring and quickly averting my eyes. He wouldn't be stupid enough to come out butt naked would he? I breathe out a sigh of relief as I spy at least a towel wrapped around his waist covering all of his troubling areas. Well at least he has enough sense for that. I head over to the fire place tossing some firewood over crumbled up newspaper. Now lets see where did I put the lighter? I jump as I hear a small clack by the fire place and the whoosh of a fire getting started. I spin around spying Ace already warming his hands up by the raging fire.

"How did you get that started so fast?!" I demand, astounded before shaking it off. This man goes camping practically every night so it's no wonder he can start a fire under a second.

"Lots~ of practice." Ace hums before going over and sitting on the couch. He looks up to me patting the cushion next to him.

"No." I immediately reject before checking his pants again. Darn it they're still damp.

"But you're cold." He points out. I heavily exhale before rubbing my arms. Dang it darn it freaking darn it-!

"Fine. But no funny business!" I snap before cautiously drawing closer. Knowing Ace this is obviously a trap but it really is cold. Why does the temperature always drop so low when it's raining here? I sit down beside him doing my best to ignore his arm as he drapes it over my shoulders.

"Better?"

"No." I huff. How can I be better when I'm stuck in this stupid position sitting on a couch with Ace, of all Role Holders? I'd rather take my chances with Peter for crying out loud!

"That's no good, Jackie!" He cries, "surviving 101, use each other's bodies to keep warm!" I nearly yelp as he twists around, wrapping his arms around me and yanks me in close.

"Ace get off." I grumble not in the mood to play any of his stupid games. Especially when the dork is just wearing a towel!

"No can do~ surviving 101." Ace simply answers nuzzling his forehead into my hair. I angrily huff and stop struggling, taking a moment before thumping my head against his bare shoulder. This is what I get for being nice to him.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

I perk up for a moment hearing something inside his chest. Hm, his clock. I turn my head slightly listening to the strange occurrence only found here in Wonderland.

_Tick tock tick tock_

I still think it's weird that people have clocks here. But then again I bet they think I'm strange because I have a heart. I close my eyes listening to Ace's smooth breathing as he slightly readjusts himself, holding me tighter.

"Hm~ you're soft, Jackie."

"Shut up." I keep my eyes closed at least trying to pretend he's not here. I twitch as he tightens the embrace putting more pressure on my arm. "Ow ... not so hard Ace that hurts."

"A little pain never killed anyone." He hums as he continues to constrict even tighter. I push against his stomach trying to loosen his tight grasp but

"Ow Ace _I said that hurts_!" I shout digging my nails into his abs.

"Hm? But I thought you didn't mind pain." He asks with a sickly sweet smile as he crushes me against him. My gosh he's going to snap my spine if he doesn't lay off!

"I-I _do_ mind!" I hiss scratching his stomach. This really hurts!

"Then why did you say before it's ok to hurt you?"

"I-I-I said that so your feelings wouldn't get hurt!" I gush out starting to have trouble breathing. Ow that hurts!

"Huh? Really?" He asks, loosening the slightest bit as he tilts his head.

"Yes! It hurt before when you dislocated my arm and it still does!"

"Then why didn't you yell at me?"

"Because _everyone_ yells at you and it doesn't seem to get past that thick stupid skull of yours you nitwit!" I explode. What the hell is wrong with him, thinking he can hurt me just because I was nice to him about it before?

"Yeah?" He asks, lightening his hold enough so I can put a few inches between us. I stand up to my knees towering over him as my rage ignites.

"What makes you think you can hurt me just because I didn't get mad the first time around?! I figured you were already feeling like crap since you hurt me and I didn't want to tear you down any more than you were feeling!"

"Really?" He asks, tilting his head.

"YES!" I shout trying to shove him away.

"Hm~ Jackie's really nice." Ace purrs as he yanks me right back in, placing his ear against my chest. "Heh ... your heart is pounding."

"Because I'm pissed off that's why!" I growl taking a fistful of his hair. He remains firm as he chuckles, clearly pleased with me blowing my head off.

"Hey, hey Jackie can we sleep together?" He seductively purrs, hooking his thumps below my pants at my hips. A tiny thread of sanity snaps as I rip his head back by the hair

"That's it! GET. _OUT_." I shout, pinching his ear and twisting it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow~," Ace groans as I stomp over to the door, unlock the bolts and push him outside. He stumbles forward, catching himself on a nearby pole before turning around with puzzled eyes.

"Go cool your head and learn a thing or two before coming back here and even _think_ of talking to me!" I slam the door in his face locking him out. I don't have to deal with that kind of crap after being so nice to him. He's just acting like a complete jerk about it!

"Aw~ Jackie~ I was just kidding. Let me in~," Ace whines as he bumps the door. I rip his clothes off the radiator and swipe his coat, hopping up on my bed and opening the window. I ball them up before chucking them right into a big puddle of water. Serves him right for putting me through all that crap.

"Awe~ my clothes are wet again!" I hear him happily cry as I pick up his stupid sword. I unlock the door opening it to see Ace's grin. "Oh? Oh? Can I come in, little kitty?"

"Go jump off a freaking cliff!" I roar, shoving the sword into his hands before slamming the door again. Freaking immature little brat thinks he can get away with whatever he wants. Like _hell_ I'll give in and let him walk all over me!

ACE'S POV

"Heh. I think I just got scolded." I lightly muse as I pick up my clothes and slip them on. That was fun. Jackie looked so lost, not knowing how to react when I tried taking advantage of her. The look on her face twisted from confusion to anger so quickly! I hum along and slide on my cloak and sword, spying the barrel of a gun hidden behind an alley.

"Aw~ did you miss all the fun the first time around?" I hum under my breath as I trot off into the storm. It's almost as if Jackie is lost trying to figure out what to do. I like it. From her confused, frightened little face to her enraged, baring teeth I want to see them all. Fun fun fun~ so much fun~

I look forward to seeing more faces of Jackie, particularly when she's lost.

‡

Lost in my definition is being torn between decisions and emotions. Jackie is unsure how to treat Ace while he thoroughly enjoys putting her through hell. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~ and any and all ideas are welcomed!


End file.
